Neo Destiny II: The New Detectives Saga
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: The year is 2000 A.D, 5 years before the events of the Experiment 2010 saga began.
1. Chapter 1: The Seeds of Evil

The New Detectives Saga  
  
Chapter 1: The Seeds of Evil  
  
the year is 2000 A.D 5 years before the 2010 saga began. Timmy and his friends are coming to meet  
  
some new friends. Trixie and Veronica have already became friend with the Saiyan Twins Raila and Tenya Stevenson.  
  
How ever a Shadwly finger name Slade has came to Frances to have told him that he's stronger then anyone in the  
  
planet.  
  
(The Next day a boy have been pushed aside by Frances)  
  
Jimmy: Hey what did you for you creep!  
  
Sarah: Jimmy are you already?  
  
Jimmy: I'm fine.  
  
Edd: Why have you pushed Jimmy for?  
  
Frances: Because he's weak.  
  
Principal: Frances I warn you not to lay a hand on the new Students.  
  
(Frances Turned around and fired an energy blast at the Principal's side causeing her to   
  
fell to the ground)  
  
Raila (Gapsed): That's one of our father's Techniques. Now i Remember your. You're one of Our father's Students from the  
  
Dojo! Why are you doing this?  
  
Frances: I'm Different from your Father pink hairs i'm not like him.  
  
Trixie: Raila you and your sister know Frances.  
  
Raila: He's one of my father's Students but now he has betrayed our father's Teachings by attack innocent people.  
  
Tenya: Frances you have bought shame to the School of the Flying Fist.  
  
Timmy: Frances you gone too far this time.  
  
Frances: Turner i have been waiting to do this for a long time.  
  
Sanjay (Looking at Frances): He's going to kill Timmy! Timmy get out of the way!!!  
  
(Sanjay pushed Timmy out of the way and he got hit by a ball of energy)  
  
(Aloud bang!)  
  
Sanjay: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
(As the smoke clears everyone saw Sanjay's lying on the ground lifeless   
  
in a pubble of blood)  
  
Trunks: He killed him.  
  
Timmy: Sanjay! You Killed him why?  
  
Frances: Die Turner!  
  
Tootie (Jumped on Frances's back): Leave Timmy alone you murder!!!  
  
Frances: I have all i can take from you!  
  
(Frances grabs Tooite and snaps her neck)  
  
Chester: He just killed Vicky's sister!!!!!  
  
A.J: What have you done!  
  
Frances: She should have know better to stand in my way. Too bad now she's gone forever! along with Sanjay!  
  
Timmy (Getting up): You killed two of my friends I'll never forgive you! You're gonna to pay for what you done!  
  
Trixie: Timmy no he'll kill you too.  
  
Frances: You shut the fuck up!  
  
Veronica: Hey you can't talk to her that way!  
  
Frances: One more word out of that mouth and I'll snap your neck.  
  
Goten: That's is a far as you go!  
  
Frances: You're one of those Transfer sutdents who dare you get in my path!  
  
Goten: What you're doing is wrong! And Cooker have already called the Police!  
  
Frances: Damnit! This is not over Truner!  
  
(As Frances ran off the Police follow him) 


	2. Chapter 2: Forced conflict

The New Detectives Saga  
  
Chapter 2: Forced conflict  
  
After Frances ran off the ambulance came and tooken the bodies of the Princpal, Sanjay and Tooite to the hospital where the doctors has confim Sanjay's and Tooite's deaths and the Princpal has a injuries in her side.  
  
Timmy: Doctor are going to okay?  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry young man but your two class mates are gone.  
  
Timmy (Shocked): What?  
  
Tenya: This is all Frances' doing he caused this.  
  
Trixie: Raila, Tenya you say that Frances was oen of your father's Students right?  
  
Raila: Yes he is he was only of our father's best students was planing to teach him the Crimson Dragon Techinques but now we have become a Black Dragon who have use the Techinques of the School of the Flying Fist to kill/harm innocent people. Our father have told us, our 3 older brothers and our older sister and hsi other students that the Techinques of the School the Flying fist is to be us to project the innocent from the dark forces it was never ment for evil and death.  
  
Chester: I guess noone didn't told Frances that.  
  
(Then Goku and Alvin Sr walked into the hospital)  
  
Alvin Sr: I don't understand what would trun Frances evil he was never like this. I has hopes that I could change his life around but it would seemed that I failed him.  
  
Timmy: Mr. Stevenson don't blame yourself you didn't know why Frances was going to do with the use of those Techinques.  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Timmy: Yes?  
  
(A.J: Timmy it's me A.J, Frances was borked into your home, tied Vicky and Kinapped your sister.)  
  
Timmy: What? Why my sister! Why Tammy Now he cross the line.  
  
(Punch smashed his fist into the wall and ran out of here)  
  
(Outside)  
  
Goten: Timmy where are you going?  
  
Timmy: Frances broke into my house and kidnapped?  
  
Goten: Let me go with you i can help you save your sister!  
  
  
  
Timmy: Okay!  
  
(At the two ran to the town sqaure)  
  
Goten: Frances! Come out your baby-napper!  
  
Frances: You invited you Goten? I wanted Turner!  
  
Timmy: No one told you to Grab my sister! why drag my sister into this.  
  
Frances: I know that if i grab your sister then you'll be coming here.  
  
Timmy: You Bastard! You plan this yourself!  
  
Frances: That's right Timmy.   
  
Goten: I don't want to do this but you forced me.  
  
(Goten Transformed to Super Saiyan)  
  
Timmy: Goten is a gold fighter?  
  
Frances: Well you think just because you are open of those Gold Fighters from Hurcule City.  
  
Ssj Goten (Talking to Timmy): Hey Timmy I'll deal with Frances you get your Sister from the pole.  
  
Frances: Gold fight i'll show you that the Strong rules the weak.  
  
Ssj Goten: You don't deserve to bear the Dragon Symbol on your back.  
  
Frances: Shut up!!  
  
(Frances fires two energy blast shots and Goten counter with the Ren Zoku Energy Dan and came right into with a shoulder arm to the face knocking him down to the ground. Goten came down with a punch engulf in his energy Frances get up and grabs Goten throwing him into City Hall)  
  
Cosmo: Timmy that Goten kid sure know who to fight.  
  
Timmy: Wanda, Cosmo i wish that my was hold my sister.  
  
(The two fiaries raise there wands and Tammy came to Timmy's arms)  
  
Timmy: Goten i have her!  
  
Frances: And i have you!  
  
(Gohan came in and Stops Frances with a kick to the chest)  
  
Timmy: Saiyaman?  
  
Frances: You dare get in my way!  
  
Saiyaman: I was told what you did to two of Timmy's friends and what you done is unforgivable.  
  
Frances: I don't want anyone's forgivenless! I'm Strongest i cannot me beaten!  
  
Alvin Sr: Frances this has got to endnow!  
  
Frances: Never i'm not one of your weak delicpes anymore.  
  
Goten (Walking out of City hall): Frances this ends now!  
  
Frances: Make me! (Turning around)  
  
(Timmy gave Tammy to his mom and a battle aura surrounds him)  
  
Timmy: You cold blooded killer i'll not ley you live this don't not one bit!  
  
Frances: You can beat me Turner you never could beat me before.  
  
Timmy: I'm not the same Timmy Turner you once picked on.  
  
(Timmy punches Frances in the face a Blood come out of Frances' Mouth)  
  
Frances: What the hell!!!  
  
(Frances got up and punch Timmy's face but he was unharm from it)  
  
Timmy: You punches can't hurt me anymore!  
  
(Chester: Is that Timmy over there?)  
  
(A.J: Where is that Glow coming from)  
  
(Saiyaman: It's his battle aura see him Treatening his family and friends must have awaken his warrior's spirit.)  
  
(Timmy jumps and drop kicks Frances down and grabs him by the shirt and rasing his fist)  
  
Timmy: I hope hell likes your company becasue that's where you're going!  
  
Mayor: Wait! If you kill him you'll be not better then he is.  
  
Alvin Sr: The Mayor's right you already advange the deaths of your two friends killing him will not bring him back.  
  
(the Police came and arrested Frances)  
  
Police: Frances you're under arrest for 1st degree muder and attamped Kidnapping of a 1 year old girl.  
  
Alvin Sr: I don't know what has become of you but maybe in jail you'll think about what you have done to these people for you have atlered the way they live now.  
  
(The police took Frances into their Police wangon and took off) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Training

The New Detectives Saga  
  
Chapter 3: The Training   
  
The police took Frances into their Police wangon and took off after that Goku, The Stevensons and Timmy when off to fine the 7 Dragon Balls to wish back Sanjay and Tootie. A week later it would seem that dimmesdale will ever be thesame again due to Frances' Cuetly.  
  
Alvin Sr: Timmy what's wrong you looked sad?  
  
Timmy: Hello Mr. Stevenson.  
  
Alvin Sr: Is something bothering you?  
  
Timmy: Yes after we wish back Sanjay and Tooite things back in dimmesdale were never the same agian. Even though Sanjay's parents thanked you and Goku for wishing him back however Tooite's parents forbid her never to see me again even Vicky was told never to babysit for the turners agian. It would seem that they Blame me for what happien to Tooite. Chester and A.J have told me that Tooite parents have put her in a all girls school after that no one heard of her since.  
  
Alvin Sr: I see Timmy it's not your fault that Frances has done what he did. However who ever trun Frances Evil has trigger his hatered for you and Goten.   
  
Timmy: Do Goku know of this?  
  
Alvin Sr: Yes but i told him not to alarm his wife Chichi. I don't do believe that Frances' bonds can hold him for long.  
  
Timmy: And.  
  
Alvin Sr: It would seem that i must fine another successor to teach the techniques of the School of the Flying fist Crimson Dragon style for one whole year. So I have choose you Timmy Turner to be the Successor of the Crimson Dragon techniques.  
  
Timmy: Why me?  
  
Alvin Sr: You Remember don't you I saw that you have signs of begun a powerful fighter.  
  
Timmy: But why not one of your daughters?  
  
Alvin Sr: I have all already trained them both in the Red Dragon Fighting Style. The School of the Flying Fist has 7 Styles each one has their own set of Techniques. Red dragon, White Dragon, Gary Dragon, Crimson Dragon, Black Dragon and Shadow Dragon. Frances has choose to become the Black Dragon, My master has told me and my older sister that Those who are cusumed with evil are known as the Black Dragons.   
  
Timmy: I see.  
  
Alvin Sr: You'll began your training tomorrow.  
  
(The next Alvin Stevenson Sr has began it train Timmy in the School of the Flying Fist)  
  
Alvin Sr: Timmy before i train you. You must depend on your own skills you can't ask for your Fairy Godparents for help.  
  
Timmy: What? What know about Wanda and Cosmo.  
  
Alvin Sr: Me and my Older sister are Half Saiyans to be has sense the power levels of anyone who's around us.  
  
Timmy: You're a Saiyan like Goku? How i thought Goku was the only Saiyan who came to Neo Earth as a baby, Vegeta Came hear years later with his ex-partner Nappa.  
  
Alvin Sr: We got are Saiyan Blood from our father Samuel Stevenson he was know as the Saiyan ranaway Telhou he came to Earth at the age of 9 years before Goku was born.  
  
Timmy: Your dad fell into a pit and lost his memory like Goku did?  
  
Alvin Sr: No he got hit by a fast moving truck. And man found him bleeding for his forhead and took care for him as his own son since he and his wife has no sons of their own so the adotped him.  
  
Timmy: If you're Half Saiyan that means you can Trun into one of thsoe Gold Fighters like Goten did.  
  
Alvin Sr: The word you're looking for is Super Saiyan.  
  
Timmy: Super Saiyan?  
  
Alvin Sr: Now let's began the training.  
  
(The first thing Timmy must is to use his Ki in older to fly. tne Timmy must able to fight some who's power is stronger then anyone eise. So Timmy speared with Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, And Goku, Gohan and Vegeta volunteered to speared with Timmy. One year later a bird like demon came out of potal from the Demon Realm)  
  
Bird Demon: These Humans are weak it's time that the human race be wipe out from this world.  
  
(The Bird Domon few off - Meanwhile In the Spirit World)  
  
Koenma: Ogre what's that noise?  
  
Ogre: Another demon has eacaped into the human world.  
  
Koenma: What that's the Soul Sealer who did he got loose?  
  
Ogre: No one knows sir.  
  
Koenma: This is Bad that winged demon is bad news you know what they call him the Soul Sealer?  
  
Ogre: No why?  
  
Koenma: This guy have Iusses with the human race ever since the 9/11 attack. He believe that Humans are weak and shouldn't be allowed to live on Neo earth. He has the power to remove a person's soul just by pointing his sword at them.  
  
Ogre: What he do with them after he sealen the person's soul?  
  
Koenma: He place them in Orbs and send them into deep space where noone can find them. And we can't ask for Yusuke this time. Because of you know what?  
  
Ogre: Huh?  
  
Koenma: He and Kayko has a kid that's what? It would seem that i have to apoint two new Spirit Detectives now.  
  
Botan: Koenma there's one 12 year ago boy in dimmesdale and another one name Arnold who live in the Urban part of New York who's been Trained by Gankai, Ranma Saotome and Goku.  
  
Koenma: You think should mame 12 year old boys the new Spirit Detectives? Have you lost your mind?  
  
On Screen: Souls Come on to me!!!  
  
(Koenma turning around and see Soul Sealer drain the people of their  
  
souls)  
  
Koenma: Oh my! Now who's this Dimmesdale boy you had in mind?  
  
  
  
(To Be Continue) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Choosen Few

The New Detectives Saga  
  
Chapter 4: The Choosen Few  
  
Alvin Stevenson Sr offered Timmy Turner to become is new successor of the Hishoken Ryu Crimson Dragon Style. To Timmy the training with the Master of the Red Dragon Style was no trip to the park. One year later a bird like demon came out of potal from the Demon Realm his name is called the Soul Sealer who come to the Human Neo World to seek to eliminate the pestilence known as humankind by sealing their souls from the face of the Neo Earth ever since the 9/11 attack. Now Koenma has send Botan to bring a few young fighter to stop Soul Sealer before be destory the human race.  
  
(Back in the Spirit Realm Botan came back with A few young fighters thet are Timmy Turner, Arnold, Alvin Jr, Kyo Kusanagi, Son Goten, TJ Detweiler, and Bernice Jr.)  
  
Kyo: Hey Botan why are we here?  
  
Botan: Well Kyo Koenma asked me to bring a few of the Neo World's most powerful fighter to defeat a power enemy of the Planet.  
  
Kyo: Osama?  
  
Botan: No this is not human but a demon who vow to eliminate the human race at all cost.  
  
Alvin Jr: So this Demon is a bigger treat then any terrorist known to man.  
  
Botan: Yes you all have been chooen for the Skills Kyo Kusanagi descendant of the legendary Kusanagi clan, which is one of the two families that managed to seal away the Orochi power 1800 years ago,  
  
along with the Yagami. Alvin Jr and his twin Sister Berince Jr. the son and Daughter the Orignal Red Dragon Alvin Stevenson Sr., You Timmy Turner who has become the successor of the Hishoken Ryu Crimson Dragon Style, Arnold you have been tarined Gankai, Ranma Saotome and Goku., T.J Detweiler you have trained by the Terry Bogard and Goten since your brother is unavalibe you the 2nd son of Goku will have to do.  
  
Kyo: So it's just the 7 of us agansit one bird demon.  
  
Botan: He's not alone there are 5 other who are with him. and they try to stop from getting to him to becareful when encountering them.  
  
(Botan now Transport the 7 Fighters to Neo New York)   
  
T.J.: Okay we're now where can we find this Soul Sealer.  
  
(Timmy turn to his right and see a dead body laying right on the ground)  
  
Timmy: Hey it's a man?  
  
Kyo (Checking the body): Look at his eyes it's all black.  
  
Alvin Jr: His soul was taken from home.  
  
Bernice Jr: Could be still be here?  
  
(Just then a Phantom came before them)  
  
Phantom: Who are you?  
  
Kyo: We been ask by the Spirit Realm to stop the Soul Sealer from taken people souls from them.  
  
Phantom: Do you really thank you can stop the elimantsion of manknd as you can see the riuns that was once called the World trade Center you all can see why the Soul Sealer wish to destroy the humanrace. These Humans wish to kill one another so he plans to save your kind the trouble of doing that.  
  
Alvin Jr: He can't blame the rest of humanilty for what a group of terroist have done to innocent lives who have nothing to do with what goes on in their own goverment!!  
  
Phantom: the Humans must have their souls atken away (taking out a scythe) and there's nothing you all can do about it!!!  
  
Kyo (Hand srrounded in Crimson flames): You think so huh? Everyone stand back i'll deal with this Phantom is mine. 114 Shiki Ara Kami!!!  
  
Phantom: So Kyo Kusanagi you i'l be first human to die at my feet very well. 114 Shiki Ara Kami!!!  
  
Kyo (Stop his attack): What the hell?  
  
Phantom: I know who your powers are Kyo I'm like a minor that means i can do what every you do.  
  
Kyo: BS! I'm the ture master of the all of my techquines.  
  
Phantom (With Black Flames srrounding his hands): Oh really Mr. Kusanagi. Demon Burn!!!  
  
(The Black Phantom struck Kyo down with his own attack as Kyo us on the ground he drop his Scythe downward but Kyo jumps away and got behind him with his Type 114 Wild Bite and Type 128 Nine Wounds)  
  
Phantom: Impressive my turn Trigger Steel!!!  
  
(Kyo blocks Black Phantom's attack and counter with a ground fire speark)  
  
Kyo: Hyakuhasshiki-YamiBarai!!!  
  
(Black Phantom Spilt into two beings)  
  
Kyo: What is this?  
  
B. Phantom: Not what! Who!  
  
(A dark beams of energy struck down Kyo)  
  
Timmy and the others: KYO!!!  
  
Kyo: You creep!  
  
B. Phantom: It's time do die fool!  
  
(But before B. Phantom can attack a red head man with a Moon on his back stopped him)  
  
B. Phantom: Who are you?  
  
Iori: Sorry freak if anyone is going to defeat Kyo I'll be me!  
  
  
  
(Iori throws B. Phantom as if he was the lowest form of life)  
  
Iori: No one killed Kyo while I still draw breath! (Purple Flames Surrounds Iori's hand)  
  
B. Phantom: You son of a bitch!!!  
  
(B. Phantom tries to attack Ior with his Scythe but Iori does his 108 Yami-barai as B. Phantom was engulfed in Purple Flames)  
  
B. Phantom: Atttttttttttttttt!!!  
  
Iori: Your Plan shall end quick! !Kin 1211 Shiki Yaotome!!!  
  
(Iori charge towards B. Phantom Claw slashing him continuously  
  
as be fell to the ground)  
  
B. Phantom: That's attack I can't block it!  
  
Iori: You fell the plan of my Eight Shrine Maiden? Now you know why no Demon shall come between   
  
my rivaly with Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
B. Phantom: Human you'll never stop Soul Sealer....he'll destroy your kind.  
  
  
  
Iori: Here this will shut that mouth of yours.  
  
(Iori grabs B. Phantom's face and Purple flames)  
  
B. Phantom: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
T.J: Whoa!  
  
Timmy: What kind of Flames does he have?  
  
Kyo: Yagami you're the last person who would help me and my friends.  
  
Iori: Don't be cocky Kusanagi! Like i said noone not even a demon will come   
  
between my rivaly with you!  
  
(Iori walks away)  
  
Goten: What's with that guy?  
  
Kyo: He and I have a Rivaly ever since he entered the 1995 KOF Tournament.  
  
And it also begun with a flud between our anncestors 1800 years ago, the evil  
  
Orochi Yamatano was silenced by the fists of Kusanagi, Hasshaku and the power  
  
of Magatama. In a bitter dispute, the Hasshaku family broke legion with the  
  
Kusanagi clan. 660 years of battle followed.  
  
Bernice Jr: So why he helped you?  
  
Kyo: He wants to finnshed what his anncestors started long ago. Shall we continue  
  
with this Battle with the Soul Sealer?  
  
To Be Continue 


End file.
